Tondenga
Tondenga Tondenga is an Uberhero class in Patapon 3 . He is a Buhyokko Dekapon . You unlock Tondenga when you upgrade Taterazay (orange masked Tatepon Uberhero) to level 3. Tondenga is unlocked when you get your Taterazay to level 3. If you get Tondenga and Destrobo to level 8, you unlock Myamsar. Level up Tondenga and Taterazay to level 12 to unlock Grenburr. Tondenga evolves at level 5 and level 20. Description With a weapon in each hand, these fearsome giants deal devastating damage. Equipment Tondenga can use: *Clubs, Shoulderguards and Shields from unlocking. *Swords from level 6. *Axes from level 10. Uberhero Mode Giandeth Tondenga's Hero Mode is activated by a perfect attack song (Pon-Pon-Pata-Pon). When he goes into Hero mode, he spins round, smashing enemies with his weapon. Because he has a high attack power, this attack can be devastating to the oppositions. He is very slow moving while in Hero Mode, rendering him to more enemy fire. Class Skills 'Tondenga's Class Skills' Set Skills 1 Gain an additional Set skill slot. Is unlocked at level 5. Upgrade this skill by using the march song (PATA PATA) with the maximum number of set skills equipped. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Set Skills 2. Fully upgrading this skill lets Myamsar use it. Set Skills 2 Superior skill to Set Skills 1. Gain 2 additional Set skill slots. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Set Skills 1. Upgrade this skill by using the march song (PATA PATA) with the maximum number of set skills equipped. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Set Skills 3. Fully upgrading this skill lets Myamsar use it. Set Skills 3 Superior skill to Set Skills 2. Gain 3 additional Set skill slots. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Set Skills 2. Upgrade this skill by using the march song (PATA PATA) with the maximum number of set skills equipped. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Set Skills 4. Fully upgrading this skill lets Myamsar use it. Set Skills 4 Superior skill to Set Skills 3. Gain 4 additional Set skill slots. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Set Skills 3. Upgrade this skill by using the march song (PATA PATA) with the maximum number of set skills equipped. Fully upgrading this skill lets Myamsar use it. 'Affected Class Skills' Energy Field 10% Skilled use of shield reduces melee damage by 10%! This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 10 skill is fully upgraded, Tondenga gains access to it. Energy Field 20% Adapt use of shield reduces melee damage by 20%! Slight boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Superior skill to Energy Field 10. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 20 skill is fully upgraded, Tondenga gains access to it. Energy Field 30% Masterful use of shield reduces melee damage by 30%! Boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Superior skill to Energy Field 20. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 30 skill is fully upgraded, Tondenga gains access to it. Energy Field 40% Astounding use of shield reduces melee damage by 40%! Large boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Superior skill to Energy Field 30. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 40 skill is fully upgraded, Tondenga gains access to it. Energy Field 50% Ultimate shield-bearing Patapon! Reduces melee damage by 50%! Huge boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Superior skill to Energy Field 40. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 50 skill is fully upgraded, Tondenga gains access to it. Set Skills Tondenga originally equips one set skill. From level 20 he can equip another set skill. However, he has class skills that allow him to equip a further four set skills. Note the class skills must be unlocked to gain this bonus. This makes for a total of six set skills able to be equipped. Extra Blubber Doubles weight, which reduces the distance thrown back in Knockback. Learned at level 4. Club Attack The skill gives the user a 50% boost to attack power when equipped with a club. Learned at level 8. Natural Disaster Each attack has chance of triggering an earthquake, Melee attacks: 5%, Range attacks: 1%. Learned at level 15. Strike Master Affects strike attacks: Attack power +100%, Knockback x1.2, Stagger x1.2. Learned at level 25. Peerless Pig Damage is halved when hit with slicing or bashing blows. Can only be learnt by Uberhero on level 32. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Trivia *Tondenga uses a shield, unlike in its prequel were only Tatepons were able to use them. Kibadda, Guardira and Piekron are also able to use a shield. *Tondenga's mask starts off as a pinky-orange, but as he levels up it turns bright pink. *Tondenga is one of the Uberheroes who can equip most of the Set Skills. As he can equip 6 once he has mastered all of his Class Skills. *In the credits, Tondenga is seen without a shield. *Tondenga is the heaviest Uberhero. *Advertisements and the game itself constantly refer to Tondenga as being able to swing one weapon in each hand. However, this is impossible as his other hand is reserved for holding shields. *When unlocking Tondenga in the multiplayer demo, his mask color and shape are different when you unlock him in the full game. *Tondenga is shown in all 3 screen shots on the back of the US version UMD case. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:Rarepons Category:Dekapon Category:Taterazay-Based Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units